Tsukino Usagi
Tsukino Usagi (Serena Tsukino In Pretty Scouts Mew Mew Power) is the main character in pretty Soldier Mew Mew, Pretty Soldier Mew R, Pretty Soldier Mew Mew S, Pretty Soldier Mew Mew SuperS, and Pretty Soldier Mew Mew Stars. She is Mew Moon. She has the DNA of a Rabbit and her Mew Mark is a yellow crescent moon located inside her left thigh. Appearance Usagi is a young woman who has a slim figure and pale skin. She has big sky blue eyes, and long, golden blonde hair kept parted in the center and typically tied into two buns/pigtails, odango hairstyle. She is described as being one of the shortest Mews, said to be standing at 4'11" Personality Initially, Usagi was shown to not view life with a great deal of seriousness, apart of being somewhat immature and described herself as a bit of a "crybaby". Lively and ease-going, she usually goofs off and neglects her schoolwork to play video games or spend time with her friends. Despite all this, Usagi acts friendly towards many people and tends to help others out with their problems, being a compassionate, empathetic and unexpectedly observant person. As the series progresses, Usagi slowly matures and learns how to make decisions for herself as wel Etymology The kanji of Usagi's surname translate as "moon" (月, tsuki) and "field" (野, no). Her given name is the hiragana spelling of the Japanese word for 'rabbit' (うさぎ, usagi), and puns of her name are used frequently throughout the series, even in her hairstyle and possessions. Her full name when said in Japanese naming-order (Tsukino Usagi) gives two additional puns: no-usagi (野うさぎ), meaning "wild rabbit"; and Tsuki no Usagi (月のうさぎ), meaning "Rabbit of the Moon". The latter derives from an Asian folktale about a rabbit that is said to reside on the Moon. In the English dub, Usagi is named "Serena". This has the side-effect of making her name meaningful, as "Serena" is very close in spelling and pronunciation to "Serenity". Ironically, Serena means calm, which Usagi is often not. Attacks In each season Mew Moon can use a different weapon for several finishers Ribbon Moon Healing Escalation (Pretty Soldier Mew Mew) Ribbon Moon Princess Halation (Pretty Soldier Mew Mew R) Ribbon Moon Spiral Heart Attack (Pretty Soldier Mew Mew S) Ribbon Moon Gorgeous Mediation (Pretty Soldier Mew Mew SuperS) Ribbon Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss (Pretty Soldier Mew Mew Stars) Name Changes Note: These Name Changes are the same as they are in the Sailor Moon Dubs. Pretty Scout Mew Mew Power-Serena Tsukino 'Lunar Fairy Mew Mew (Korean)-'''Sarah '''Pretty Scout Mew Mew Power (Italian)-'''Bunny '''Pretty Scout Mew Mew Power (French)-' Bunny Rivere '''Pretty Scout Mew Mew Power (Spanish)-'''Bunny Tsukino '''Pretty Scout Mew Mew Power (Swedish)-'''Annie Mew Moon As Mew Moon Her odangos gain red covers and she has rabbit ears and tail. Everything else is like Sailor Moon, except for a pendant replacing her brooch. Super Mew Moon Introduced in Pretty Soldier Mew Mew S. This form is first obtained with the Holy Grail and in Pretty Solder Mew Mew SuperS with The Silver Crystal attached to her pendant. Eternal Mew Moon Introduced in Pretty Soldier Mew Mew Stars. This form is her Ultimate Form. She transforms into this form with her pendant infused with the Silver Crystal. Trivia * Usagi’s Birthday is June 30th making her a Cancer Gallery Category:Mew Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Pretty Soldier Mew Mew Category:Heroes Category:RockstarKittyOMG Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Weapon Users: Toy Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Mews with Multiple Forms